Honey's Birthday
by cathmaster
Summary: It's Honey's birthday, and the Host Club is throwing him a party!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own OHSHC. D:

"Honey-senpai, you should slow down on that cake! You don't want to get a tummy ache." Haruhi scolded Honey. He continued eating his cake.

"But…I love…strawberry!" He said between bites. Haruhi laughed.

"Here, wipe your mouth." She handed him a fancy, lacy napkin. He continued eating his cake.

"I wonder when Tamaki and the others will be here," Haruhi thought out loud. They must have been waiting in Music Room 3 for at least half an hour. It was suppose to be a big celebration today, too.

Today was Honey's birthday!

"Oh, come on. The girls are going to be here any minute…" Haruhi kept thinking out loud. The room was really nice, though.

There were streamers everywhere, and round tables covered with fancy lace. There were about thirty tables, and three cakes on each. Honey-senpai was eating the leftovers that weren't put on the table.

When Haruhi and Honey got there, it was already set up. They were excepting the rest of the gang to be there, but Honey didn't care. His jaw opened wide when he saw the cake.

"OH MY GOD! CAKE!" He rejoiced, bouncing around the room. Right now, he already ate three whole cakes.

"Honey-senpai, you really should stop. You're stomach's going to hurt real bad." Haruhi kept scolding Honey. As soon as he finished his cake he said, "BUT CAKE IS SO YUMMY!" Then he hugged Usa-chan.

"Isn't that right, Usa-chan?" Haruhi just rolled her eyes. Then Tamaki and the rest popped in.

"Happy Birthday, Senpai!" Tamaki rejoiced, arms in the air. Haruhi rolled her eyes some more. Then Hikaru and Kaoru came over to the table where Haruhi and Honey were sitting at.

"Happy Birthday, Honey!" They said in unison. Then they held out a wrapped box encrusted in diamonds with a big, lacy gold bow on top.

"PRESSIES!" Honey shouted, tearing open the wrapping paper eagerly. Haruhi died a bit on the inside, seeing the diamonds torn away like that. Things like that happened everyday, though. She learned to get use to it.

"YAY! A NEW FRIEND FOR USA-CHAN!" Honey jumped up and down when he found out what his present was. It was a mint green teddy bear.

"We hope you like it, Senpai." Then Hikaru and Kaoru did a little bow. Honey hugged them tightly.

"YOU GUYS ARE THE BESTEST!" He shouted. Hikaru leaned back and rubbed his ear.

"Not so loud, Honey. We haven't even gotten to the best part yet." Hikaru told him.

"More cake?" Honey-senpai semi-whispered, joyness dancing in his eyes. Then everyone else came over to the table. Tamaki was the first to speak.

"Okay gang! Our guests are going to be here in less then ten minutes! Are job is to entertain them like always!" Tamaki announced. Everyone rolled there eyes.

"What about the best part?" Honey asked.

"You'll see…" Mori mumbled. Honey had more joyness in his eyes, jumping up and down, singing the "I love pressies song" he just made up. A minute later Hikaru and Kaoru joined in. Haruhi plugged in her ears.

"I'll go into the hallway to greet the girls when they come in," Kyoya said, then disappeared into the hallway. Haruhi disposed of the trays were the cake Honey-senpai had eaten had been, putting them into a nearby kitchen sink across from the music room. She asked Kyoya a question before going back into Music Room 3.

"Hey, Kyoya?"

"Hmm?" He didn't look up from the clipboard he was looking at.

"What is the surprise for Honey-senpai?"

"One thousand plushies."

"Seriously?" Haruhi asked in surprise. Even for a rich kid, one thousand of anything at a time was a lot. But Kyoya nodded, tilting his glasses a bit.

"Anyways, Haruhi, go back inside. It's almost four o'clock, so our guests will be here in about two minutes." He told her, glancing at his watch. Haruhi went back into the Music Room. Honey and Tamaki were sitting at a booth of there own, and so was Hikaru and Kaoru. Mori-senpai was alone at a booth. Mori wasn't the one to talk. Haruhi took a seat with Tamaki and Honey. She knew that Tamaki would die inside if she didn't sit with him anyway. Honey was eating a small slice of chocolate cake, gulfing it down. She rolled her eyes. She already told him twice he was going to get a stomach ache, but he can't be helped when it comes to cake and plushies.

Then, the guests started to come in. Tamaki immediately stood up.

"Welcome, ladies, to Honey-senpai's nineteenth birthday party. Honey stood up and took a small bow, then went back to his cake. All the girls squealed, hearts in their eyes.

"He's so dreamy!" five of them said in unison. Then they came over to Tamaki's, Honey's, and Haruhi's booth, sitting down. There was barely enough room for them, so Haruhi went to another booth, and two of the girls followed her.

In total, Tamaki had ten customers, Honey had twenty, Haruhi had seven, Hikaru and Kaoru had five, Mori had two, and Kyoya had three. All together they had forty seven customers.

After the girls left, they all went to the front of the school and a gold sheet was covering what looked like a limousine. Hikaru and Kaoru took down the gold sheet and threw it on the grass, making it dirty. Haruhi died a bit on the inside. Honey gasped at what he saw.

"Is…this…limo…for…me?" He asked, his lip quivering. Tamaki nodded. "But open up the limo!" He ordered Honey, and he did as he was told. Honey's mouth dropped even more.

"PLUSHIES!"

"Tamaki? We didn't know this was suppose to be the surprise…" Hikaru and Kaoru grinned, then went to play with the plushies in the at least fifty foot long, twenty feet wide limo. How could this even fit on the road?

Haruhi sighed. She would never understand the Host Club.


End file.
